wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Purrsang
=Appearance= Purrsang is not a very attractive person, she is tired and her eyes show it. Other then the fact she rarely sleeps, she is very unremarkable in almost every way. Her hair is often unkempt, and her nose as a small bump. Many may consider a her unattractive. Her skin is tan in comparison to most, and she is well toned and thin the weight is due to not being able to eat often when on lotus . =Personality= Purrsang is plain and simple a lotus addict. Purrsang uses and searches for it non stop and has it flowing in her blood. It makes her sharp and focused in battle with a grace that allows her to move unseen. Out of a fight she is mellow and easy going, the lotus has made her constantly watching and observing people around her. She has and will do anything to make sure her supply thankfully not too hard to find doesn’t end. She knows little of her days before the lotus, and doesn't care what it was, her eyes are on the future only. She is slow to trust people and quick to judge them, but overtime will afford people a place in her mind where they have value. =History= She started out a child slave Non-sexual in nature and as things happen, she was able to escape it. It did however leave her to make her own way in the world. Her street smarts, perceptive skills and non-threatening appearance offered her many advantages. She has little to no formal combat training, and learned how to handle a blade because they were easy to conceal, get and dispose of if needed. Purrsang recently ran into a friend from years ago named Gliss. Gliss had started a guild and asked Purrsang to be her second in command. Purrsang accepted and time will tell what will become of this group Purrang doesn’t have a good history of sticking with groups for long. =Notes= Purrsang as I have said before is a lotus There are hundreds of ways to use lotus, not all lethal user, and occasionally an abuser. She uses it to calm and clear her mind or so she thinks. The physical effect of using a toxic substance on a daily basis is that she has build up a slight immunity, and tolerance to it overall. She now uses Lotus to feel normal. It is in her blood, her saliva and all her body fluids. If someone with vulnerability or no past exposure were to kiss her, they might get a contact high from her. It would be very minor and more in the form of a light and prolonged euphonic effect. :Here she is dressed in her full swamp gear. Purrsang got the armor on her trips to the Lotus swamp tribes where she traded items they valued for some of the Lotus she values. She keeps the outfit because it helps her deal with the Dafari tribe. Although many of the tribes are hostile to outsiders, some of them have been able to understand that Purrsang can bring them treasures, and she can kill many of them. =Footnotes=